


Pull Me More

by CloudHop



Series: pick me (nayana) [4]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cute, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 12:18:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13681542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudHop/pseuds/CloudHop
Summary: Daniel likes Seongwu, and Seongwu likes chocolate. The conclusion drawn is obvious.





	Pull Me More

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentines' Day folks.

“Really? You want me to help with making chocolate?” Seongwu laughs. “I’m not much of a cook…one of my few flaws.” He laughs again and Daniel sucks in a deep breath.

“I, er, I’d just really a-appreciate your help Seongwu-yah.”

Seongwu cocks his head and Daniel curses at himself for stuttering in his head. Daniel gulps as a smirk stretches onto Seongwu’s face.

“You don’t happen to have somebody you _like_ , do you _Daniel-ah_?”

Daniel’s heart is beating so rapidly. He can feel his ears heat.  
“O-Of course not Seongwu. H-How could you say that? I would’ve t-told you if I had those feelings for…”

Seongwu’s smirk only grows. “It’s okay Daniel, your secret’s safe with me.” He reaches out a hand to pat at Daniel’s shoulder as his eyes grow serious. “Really. This…person…they’re lucky to get chocolates from you.”  
_If only you knew._

Daniel considers telling Seongwu. Right here. Right now. Seongwu smiles again. Daniel body feels warm. Maybe it’s time.

“Thanks, Seongwu.”

Seongwu smiles.

Maybe not.

\----  
They meet in front of Daniel’s room after classes and Seongwu waits patiently outside as Daniel gathers supplies.

“To the kitchen?” Seongwu asks. Daniel shakes his head.

“No, it’ll be too crowded. Teacher Kahi said it’d be okay if we used the Home Ec. Room. Just as long as we clean up.”  
“Jeez Daniel, I’ll never understand how you get _Kahi_ to be nice to you.”  
Daniel shrugs. He’ll never reveal that she’d given permission after he’d begged for ten solid minutes.

\----

_“Ah, you know I can’t let you use that room after hours…”  
“Teacher Kahi, please! I have to make chocolates!”_

_A moment passes and Daniel squirms as knowing eyes study him._

_“So…a crush then?”_

_“Y-Yes,” Daniel stammers. Another moment. Her eyes soften ever so slightly._

_“Fine,” she sighs. “But it has to be spotless by the end, okay?”_

_“Yes! Thank you! Thank you…”  
Kahi chuckles. “High school love is difficult Daniel.” She smiles with her teeth. “Fighting.”_

_\----  
_ “Hey, Daniel, hey!”

Daniel shakes his head only to find Seongwu’s hand waving in front of his face.

“Daniel-ah, you really spaced out there,” Seongwu huffs. “C’mon, let’s go in.”  
The door is unlocked, just like Kahi had said it would be, and Daniel and Seongwu make quick work of laying out all the supplies.  
“Okay, first thing’s first! Let’s wash our hands,” Daniel says with a smile. He rolls up his sleeves and clenches his fists. Time to get going.

\----  
They’re deep into the throngs of cooking when Daniel catches himself staring at Seongwu yet again. Seongwu doesn’t seem to notice, or if he has, he doesn’t seem to mind.

“S-Seongwu,” Daniel starts.

_Shit. Why did I say that?_

Seongwu turns. His eyes are wide and questioning, there’s chocolate smeared on his left cheek.

“Hm? What?”

Seongwu blinks a few times. His expression has never looked more open.

_This is it. I could confess._

“I…I…”

“…I…what?” Seongwu’s eyebrows draw together.

“I…uh…” Daniel swallows thickly.

_I’m going to do it. I’m going to tell him._

“What?” Seongwu cocks his head as his eyebrows draw even closer. Suddenly, the courage rushes out of Daniel.

_What if he doesn’t feel the same?_

“I…just wanted to tell you that you’ve got some chocolate on your face.”  
Seongwu lets out a short laugh. “You’re weird.”

Daniel laughs too but it’s hollow and sad.  
“Ha. Yeah.”

“Hey…is something wrong?”  
_Yes._

“Nah, it’s nothing.” He breathes deep. “Okay! Back to work!”

_Maybe another day._

\----  
On February 14, Seongwu awakens to find a dozen boxes of chocolate outside his door. Daniel does his best not to feel discouraged as Seongwu quickly stashes them in his room, red coloring his cheeks.

“Aish, so many,” he laughs. It’s nervous and high pitched. Daniel smiles softly.

“You’re popular Seongwu-yah.”

“Not as popular as you,” Seongwu giggles, gesturing towards the tower of chocolates left outside Daniel’s room. Daniel shrugs.

“Eh.” Another huff of a laugh. “Let’s get breakfast, yeah?”

“Sure, Daniel-ah.”  
\----

At the end of the day, right as Seongwu is leaving his room to get dinner with Daniel, he finds one more box. It’s small and gold and heart-shaped. Seongwu picks it up gingerly. There’s a pale pink note attached, and he unfolds it gently.

_Happy Valentines’ Day Seongwu._

There’s no name. The star sticker that seals it shut looks familiar, but before he can place it Daniel is opening his own door and Seongwu’s focus is lost. Daniel’s eyes laser focus onto the chocolates.  
“Ready to go?” he asks, but his eyes are still on the golden box in Seongwu’s hands.

“Yeah, uh, one second.” Seongwu opens his door and places the box at the top of the other chocolates he’s received. The door closes quietly with a click. “Let’s go.”

Daniel seems a bit stiffer than usual, but Seongwu figures he’s just tired.

Later, when Seongwu is in his room alone, he turns the letter over in his hands, studying it closely. He opens up the box and takes out a chocolate, biting into it as soft as he can. It’s good. Seongwu smiles.

The star sticker shimmers as he holds it up to the light.

“Happy Valentines’ Day,” he says to the silence.

**Author's Note:**

> prepare for new additions to the series!


End file.
